


Think Blowjobs are submissive? Think again!

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Creampie, Throatpie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: "Two lovers are itching to spice up their sex life but the man in this relationship has an odd misconception of a certain sexual act... An act that is often misconstrued as submissive, masochistic and one-sided. He is about to be proven dead wrong."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Think Blowjobs are submissive? Think again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
> 
> Filled by 
> 
> RonnyDriverVA:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/jpiv59/f4m_think_blowjobs_are_submissive_think_again/
> 
> avalikeguava:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kjvr7f/script_fill_think_bjs_are_submissive_think_again/
> 
> katie-in-august:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kkkkq2/f4m_script_fill_think_blowjobs_are_submissive/

Yeah, I get it. You think Blowjobs are submissive. A woman down on her knees. At your beck and call. Pleasing you. Giving you pleasure while she gets nothing in return. That's a fair observation and you wouldn't be entirely wrong. But...

There's more to it than that. Much more too it. For one, when your in this position. *I'm* in control. I can give and take pleasure at whim. I can set the pace to my choosing. I can go as fast as I want. Go as deep as I want. Suck as hard As I want. Oh yes, I can. And there's nothing you can do about it.

Oh, you think you'll still have the upper hand, huh? Well, maybe you could hold me down. Fuck my face as hard and as long as you want. Make me gag and choke on your cock as I struggle to breathe. Yeah, you *could* do that I suppose. But you have to remember one thing... The most important thing of all. You'll have the most sensitive part of your body in my mouth. Let me say that again. *MY* *mouth*. My mouth that bites. My mouth that tears and gnaws. My mouth... full of teeth that could bite down at any moment and give you more pain than you could ever imagine.

So if you do anything, *anything* at all that I'm even the slightest bit comfortable with... 

*She snaps her jaw together in a comically exaggerated fashion*

Need I say more? 

*She giggles*

Scary isn't it? So then, Are you still up for it? Are you willing to take a risk? Judging by that bulge in your pants, I'd say you are. Wonderful. Now, don't just stand there like a lost puppy. Strip. And no, I don't just mean your pants and underwear. I want it all off. Why? Well, it's gonna get messy.

*She can't help herself and giggles again*

God, what's taking you so long? What- Oh wow, your hands are shaking. Don't try and hide it. I can see your hands quivering as you try to undo your belt. Awww. You're too cute. Here let me help you.

*She yanks off his belt almost like a whip*

And now the rest... Good. What a fine specimen you are. But to show you I'm really serious about this... 

*She pushes him roughly down onto a chair*

I'm going to strap you in.

*She giggles again, more devilishly this time*

Don't look so shocked. I won't hurt you. I'm only strapping you in. Can't have you wriggling about now, can I? But Don't worry. I guarantee you'll like it...

*she begins to tie down all four of his limbs to his chair*

Your arms, your legs. You won't be able to move and you won't be able to stop or interfere with anything I'm about to do to you. So then, What *am* I going to do to you? Well, I'm going to edge you. I'm going to edge the fuck out of you. But I'm not like, some cruel dominatrix. I don't want to ruin your orgasm or leave you with blue balls. Nothing of the sort. Y'see, I want to make you feel as much pleasure I can possibly can. Use all of the tricks I know and give you the greatest orgasm of your fucking life. So if this is the best way for me to go about it, then shut up, Sit back and enjoy what I've I'm going to do to you. With my hands. My lips, My tongue. My mouth...and my throat. And you're going to sit there and take it. 

Oh yeah, someones getting excited. I can tell. That anticipation. That wonderful heart-pounding suspense of what I'll do to you first. Exhilarating isn't it? But just you remember, no matter how long it takes. No matter how much you moan and beg. You'll cum when *I* want you to cum. Get? Got it? Good. So does this still sound submissive to you? Didn't think so. But what am I getting from it? Well, your cum of course. Your cum is all I need. And I want the biggest load you've ever shot in your entire life. But patience, boy. The show has only just begun.

*She takes off her top and begins to massage body lotion onto her breasts. The wet sounds continue for an excruciating amount of time until...*

I like to lotion myself up like this. It keeps my skin so soft and supple. And I've been told, seeing a svelte woman like me all slick and oiled up heightens the experience. Hehe. Wouldn't you want a touch... Too bad. But let's share the wealth...

*She begins to massage the oil on his chest, legs, pelvis. Slowly, sensually* 

Mm. I love a man's body. So firm. So muscular. It just *does* things for me. I love that curve. That curve that points right towards your crotch. It so god damn sexy. And your thighs. Mmmmm I could just eat you up. Literally and figuratively. Hehe. But I think I've teased you long enough. *This* boy needs some attention and it's time for the main course.

*She now starts to massage his cock and balls with the body oil*

I can't get over this beautiful cock of yours. So slick and wet and you're already *so* hard. So ready to be sucked. So ready to cum. Lie back and feel my hands caress your penis. My hands and fingers enveloping your cock giving you wave upon wave of sensuous bliss. It feels endless, doesn't it? Aw, your cock is twitching, now too. Can you take it? No? You're going to cum already? But I've barely just started. Well, let's just see what I can do about that...

*She kneels down in between his legs. Her face inches from his cock. She breathes slowly and seductively near it*

First I'm going to go slow and sensual on you. Sculpt you with my mouth. Kissing you up and down your shaft. I'm going to take your balls into my mouth. Rolling them around with my tongue. these lovely delicious balls. So soft. So sensitive. So full. I'm going to take them, entirely in my mouth and just, *suck*

*and she does just that*

Mmm. You're so sensitive. That's so adorable. Now the other one...

*She sucks again*

Don't you try and squirm away. You know you can't. I've got you right here. And you're all mine.

*She sucks on him again, harder this time. Releasing his balls from her mouth with a pop*

I'm going to prime these heavy balls. 'Cause remember, I want you to give me the biggest load you've got.

*She passionately kisses him in between sucks*

Oh, you really like this, don't you? My sultry full lips making love to your cock with every kiss.

*She kisses him again, passionately on his shaft, near the base*

Good boy. You know I've never liked the term "blowjob" anyway. What exactly are you blowing?

*She blows on his dick as if it were a candle*

I mean what good does that do? Ha, you like it though? Tut. Of course, you would. But if you think me "blowing" on your dick feels good, just you wait...

*She kisses up his shaft and approaches his head*

Oral, fellatio, dick-sucking, whatever you want to call it all comes down to same thing: Cock Worship.

*She kisses him passionately on the side of his cock*

Aw, look at you twitching. Trying to thrust into my mouth. You can't help it, can you? But as I said, You can twitch and throb all you like but you're not going to cum. Not yet. I haven't even started on my favourite part of you... your head. Your gorgeous head. 

*She pops his head fully into her mouth and sucks with slow deliberate passion*

Feel my lips wrap around the head of your cock. God, I love how so soft and swollen it is. Already dripping with precum. Feel me nibble all around the edge. I'm going to caress that sweet spot of yours and lick you with my tongue.

*She licks in between occasional sucks on his head*

Mmmm. I could make you cum this way so easily. I can just lick that sweet spot of yours over and over until you just can't help it but explode all over my face.

*She licks and licks until she has almost reached the point of no return*

Mmmmmm but no. I could make you cum like that. I could make you shoot your load right now. But *not* yet. I have much more to give. So you're going to have to just hold on take it! Now let's try that again and let me work my real magic on you...

*She goes down on him, fully this time*

Oh yeah, I love how your entire cock fills my mouth. It's the perfect size. Tailor fit for my every need. 

You just love the slow-burning pleasure I'm giving you, don't you? I can tell with every twitch and flex you're giving me it feels so good. Yeah, I know what I'm doing. God, this is hot.

*She takes him in. A little bit further*

Your gonna cum? Heh. Yes. You're going to orgasm. Yes, you are. But your still not going to cum. Oh no. Not... yet...

*She cruelly licks his tip*

Oh? you look so confused. How can you orgasm without cumming? Well... you'll see...

*she sucks on him once more with a playful giggle but then stops just before going down again. But instead, she turns, closing in on him. Her voice becoming a whisper*

Just when you think you're going to cum, I'm going to take you *deep* into my mouth. All the way down. And I'm going to squeeze my lips around the base of your cock. *Really hard*. and press my tongue against the underside of your shaft at the same time. Yes, I will. and you're going to writhe and moan. Buck and flex. But you're not going to cum. Oh no. My lips will stop you. Holding it in. Don't believe me? Just you wait...

*She returns her focus on his cock. Positioning herself between his legs*

Spread your legs wider for me. Really wide. I'm going to hold you down and just use my mouth on you. Just my mouth. No hands. Nothing but my mouth.

*She begins her vigorous sucking*

No. No thrusting. Not yet. I'm going to hold you down by your hips. And fuck you with my mouth. Oh yeah. Feel my hands tightly around your hips as my lips grip around your cock. Here we go, baby. here we go...

*She dives down on him, sucking him like mad*

Mmmm, God yeah.

*Suddenly as he approaches his peak, she deepthroats him all the way down. And holds him there for 20 seconds. Moaning the entire time. And then just as suddenly releases him from her mouth*

Mmm. My mouth is like a vacuum isn't it. So firm. So tight. Feel the pressure of my lips... They're like a vice around your cock. You can see my cheeks concave in around your penis as I take you in each time. Yeah. Do you like what you see? My Head bobbing over and over on your cock? Good. Keep your eyes on me baby. And I'm going to look deep into yours each time I go down on you. I want to see the pleasure in your face as you come close to that edge. Let's try it again...

*She dives down on him again. Sucking him over and over with audible moans of pleasure. Then she takes him to the base. Holding him there, this time for almost 30 seconds*

That good, huh? I could keep you prisoner like this for hours. And there's nothing you can do about it. Heh, you know, I couldn't do this if you were any bigger. Nope. No guy ever stops to think that a smaller cock might actually be better for deepthroat. Luckily for me, you're the best of both worlds. Big enough to satisfy my every need. But still small enough to take you in all the way. Right to the base. 

*She deepthroats him. Slowly and more sensually.*

Luckily for you, I have no gag reflex. So I can literally do this for a hours without breaking a sweat!

*suddenly she takes him in surprisingly slowly*

You love it when I suck hard like that. So hard but so agonisingly slow. God, I don't know how you've lasted this long. You're trembling baby. Your cock is like steel. So swollen. Throbbing and twitching along with your heartbeat. It's pounding so loud. This must feel torturous. 

*She deepthroats him again, excruciatingly slow this time*

God, it's so sloppy and wet. Your precum is flowing out of your cock like a river. It tastes wonderful.

*She laps and sucks at just his head. Feasting on his precum*

This is so fucking hot. I think I'm going to cum myself. But don't worry about me. This luscious edging is almost over. You're going to cum. And for real this time. You're going to blow your load. You're to cum *so* hard. It's going to feel like you've left your body. it'll feel so explosive. So intense. And you'll immediately want to pull out of my mouth. But I won't let you. Not a chance.

*She giggles*

And when you cum I'm not going to stop sucking. I'm going to suck harder. Faster. Deeper. And you're going to unload all that delicious cum right in my mouth and down my throat. You're going to feel it surge through your cock and explode straight down my throat. And I'm still not going to stop. And I won't stop until your balls are entirely drained. I don't care how sensitive you get or how intense it gets because I'm going to suck you dry, baby. I'm going to suck the cum right out of you. Right out of that helpless cock. 

So what you think about that, huh? Heh. I thought so. 

*She returns to her deep sensual sucking*

Now I'm *really* going to go to work on this cock.

*She picks up her pace, and her deepthroating becomes even more torturous*

I'm going to consume this cock. Devour it. I'm going to suck it like it's never been sucked before. I want every nerve in your crotch to sing with ecstasy as I suck you so hard and so deep. Just watch my head bob down on you repeatedly as my tongue caresses your shaft. Just Feel my lips, tongue and throat all working in unison. Squeezing you so hard. Just feel it, baby. just feel the pleasure as I suck the fucking life out of this cock.

*She moans and slurps at his cock as she thrusts into him over and over*

it's fucking good isn't? Yeah, You're nearly there. Hold on baby, hold on. Just lie there, baby and surrender to the pleasure.

*She goes into overdrive*

You’re mine. You’re completely and utterly mine. 

*More sucking*

Oh god. Oh fuck yeah. Here we go baby— Cum helplessly into my mouth.

*and even more sucking*

I can feel the cum surging through your cock! Mmm feel me suck you through your orgasm— 

*She takes him in her mouth one final time and consumes his cock as he unloads in her mouth. She moans in unbridled pleasure almost as much as he does as the orgasm crashed over him. Finally, after minutes of never-ending pleasure, she releases his cock from her mouth with a pop*

My God. That was so fucking good. What a delicious man you are. What an incredible load and an incredible orgasm. Bask in that wonderful afterglow. You’ve earned it after what I’ve put you through! Aww, you’re still quivering. You look so spent. I've been edging you so hard for so long I’m amazed you’re still conscious. Mmm yeah. I sucked every jet of cum out of you. There's not a drop of it left. You must be so exhausted. 

*she leans over and kisses him passionately on the lips*

Taste good, huh? Yeah, I agree. Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did, Lover. But I did warn you. it’s always more fun when I take control. Count your lucky stars I don’t want to go for seconds!

*she leans back and undoes his straps and pulls a blanket over him*

But for now... Just lay there baby. Just lie back and fall into a wondrous sleep.

You've earned it.

THE END


End file.
